Ishii Rika
|image = Ishii2015.jpg |caption = Ishii Rika promoting "Chinrenka" |stagename = , Peachy |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2000-2016 (17 years) |agency = (2001-2002) |label = BMG Japan (2000) Fun House (2000-2001) (2001-2002) Blreach label (2003-2006) mona records (2009) Rainbow Entertainment (2013-2015) Tokuma Japan Communications (2015) |debutsingle = Super Jet Shoes ~Mirai wo Aruku Kutsu~ |lastsingle = Chinrenka |acts = Odoru♡11 Hello! Project Seikatai |blog = |twitter = |youtube = }} Ishii Rika (石井里佳is a Japanese singer, songwriter, actress and model. She debuted in October of 2000 under the name Peachy. In October of 2001, Ishii transfered to , changing her name to Ishii Rika (石井リカ). She left Hello! Project in late 2002. Later on, she began performing lives under her real name once again in May 2003. Biography 2000-2001 Ishii Rika debuted in October of 2000 under the name Peachy, releasing the single Super Jet Shoes'.' Her producer was former Princess Princess member Okui Kaori (now known by her married name, Kishitani Kaori). She released her second single in December 2000, and her third single in April 2001. This would be her last release as Peachy, as Ishii transfered to in October. 2002 Ishii appeared regularly in the TV Tokyo mini-drama Shin Bishoujo Nikki which starred Fujimoto Miki. A month later, she appeared on the Hello! Project Douyou Pops series album The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu as Ishii Rika (石井リカ). Her first on-stage performance was at a Hello! Project concert in January 2002. She was introduced as a new member along with Fujimoto Miki and Satoda Mai. Ishii continued to appear in various Hello! Project releases, and was a member of the 2002 shuffle unit Odoru 11. In December 2002, after the release of Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1, Ishii left Hello! Project to explore her own music. 2003 In May 2003, Ishii held her first live performance, playing original songs written by herself. She also released the single Kotoshima. 2006 In 2006, Ishii starred in the horror movie zoku, directed by Kobuta Shouji. It was released November 25 at Shibuya Uplink. She also released her major debut single Ao in August, which was featured in the movie. 2007 In 2007, Ishii started appearing in several commercials. She also released several event singles in 2007 and 2008. 2009 In 2009, Ishii was chosen as the image girl for Aprecio (a comic & internet cafe).https://aprecio.co.jp/Official site She also appeared on the compilation album (Myspace.cafe Presents) Such A Beautiful Girl Like You, contributing with the song Rainbow Rain. She also provided the image song for commercials for OLYMPUS PEN. 2010 In 2010, Ishii released her major debut album Aoi Kuma, holding a live performance called Aoi Kuma no Daiippo (あおいくまの第一歩). She was also featured in a commercial for gamecard for which she sung the theme song https://www.facebook.com/%E7%9F%B3%E4%BA%95%E9%87%8C%E4%BD%B3-101119413338254/Gamecard Official Facebook http://web.archive.org/web/20120703091039/www.gamecard.co.jp/news/1278022799.htmlOfficial Site (wayback machine 2012) and Akita View Hotel, for which she also provided the music. Ishii's radio show Rika's Music Laboratory started airing on radio. She also was the presenter for Osakana Hikousen Vol. 1 (おさかな飛行船 Vol.1). 2012 In 2012, Ishii provided music for Kanagawa Solar Center's theme song. She was also the runner up for Daiichikai Mudle Grand Prix (第一回ミュードルグランプリ). She also was the presenter for Osakana Hikousen Vol. 2 (おさかな飛行船 Vol.2). 2013 In 2013, Ishii held a live show called “Romance Again”. She also joined the weather news group Sorauta, singing and providing lyrics for two songs, and FM Yokohama started broadcasting her radio show “Le son de La mer”. In April, Ishii released her second album SLOW LOVE. With the release, Ishii held the commemoration live “Romance Again Vol.2". On September 25, Ishii released her third album La mer. The whole album is tied up to the movie “Tobe! Dakota", and the special edition of the album featured several instrumental songs from the movie. Two of her songs from SLOW LOVE was re-used for this album. 2014 In 2014, Ishii held the live events; Rika Ishii One Man LIVE “Etoile de La mer-A Step to Tomorrow-” at Aoyama CAY (石井里佳ワンマンLIVE「Etoile de La mer 〜明日への一歩〜」, and Rika Ishii One Man LIVE “Retro Style” (石井里佳ワンマンLIVE「レトロスタイル」開催). 2015 On January 14, 2015, Ishii released her major debut single Chinrenka (her 2006 single Ao was also marketed as her major debut single). Chinrenka was used as the theme song for the TV show Kaiun! Nandemo Kanteidan (開運!なんでも鑑定団). In 2015, the radio show Ishii Rika no Music Photo Book ''started broadcasting. Sometime after this, Ishii stopped updating her web site. No live events have been announced after this. The content of her blog was also deleted and her twitter account made private. Profile *'Real name': Ishii Rika (石井里佳) *'Stage names:' Ishii Rika (石井リカ), Peachy *'Nickname:' Rika-chan *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hobbies:' Cooking, walking, movies, reading *'Favorite colors:' White, blue *'Favorite food:' Ice *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite phrase:' Aoi Kuma (meaning '''A'seranai (Don’t panic), O'karani (Don’t get angry), '''I'baranai (Don’t be prideful), 'Ku'saranai (Don’t despair), 'Ma'kenai (Don’t give up)) *'''Favorite artists: Carole King, CARPENTERS, Jane Birkin, Janis Ian, Rickie Lee Jones, Arai Yumi, Yamashita Tatsuro, Takeuchi Mariya, Kisugi Takao, EPO *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Odoru 11 (2002) **Hello! Project Seikatai (2002) *'Other Groups:' **Sorauta (2013) Discography All albums and singles released under the name Ishii Rika (石井里佳) unless otherwise indicated Albums= ;Studio Albums *2010.09.03 Aoi Kuma *2013.04.23 Slow Love *2013.09.25 La mer ;Compilation Albums *2009.01.21 (Myspace.cafe Presents) Such A Beautiful Girl Like You |-|Singles= *2000.10.25 Super Jet Shoes ~Mirai wo Aruku Kutsu~ (as Peachy) *2000.12.06 Snow Paradise (as Peachy) *2001.04.18 Yumemiru Chikara (as Peachy) ;Indies Singles *2003.03.19 Kotoshima *2008.08.14 blue *2008.11.01 Autumn Selection 2008 *2008.12.01 Winter Selection 2008 ;Major Singles *2006.08.09 Ao *2015.01.14 Chinrenka ;Event Singles *2007 Kimi wo Sagashiteru *2007 Kagetsuya *2007 Fuyu no Ashioto *2008 Nijiiro Button ;Digital Singles * 2013 Negai ~Akane-iro no Kimi e~ (願い~茜色の君へ~) * 2013.xx.xx LaLaLa Ashita no Sora e (as part of Sorauta) Discography Participated In Compilation Albums= * 2001.11.29 The Douyou Pops 1 Christmas to Fuyu no Uta Shuu (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.05.22 Folk Songs 2 (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.06.26 Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) ;Odoru 11 * Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) |-|Singles= ;Odoru 11 * Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) ;Hello! Project Seikatai * Ai no Merry Christmas (as Ishii Rika (石井リカ)) Events * 2010 Aoi Kuma no Daiippo (あおいくまの第一歩) * 2013 Romance Again * 2013 Romance Again Vol.2 * 2014 Rika Ishii One Man LIVE “Etoile de La mer-A Step to Tomorrow-” at Aoyama CAY (石井里佳ワンマンLIVE「Etoile de La mer 〜明日への一歩〜」＠青山CAY開催) * 2014 Rika Ishii One Man LIVE “Retro Style” (石井里佳ワンマンLIVE「レトロスタイル」開催) Works DVDs * 2002 Shin Bishoujo Nikki Part 1 (VHS) * 2002 Shin Bishoujo Nikki Part 2 (VHS) * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2005.03.17 BLREACH!! Visual Box Vol. 1 Television *- 2001.12 Shin Bishoujo Nikki *- 2002.09 Bishoujo Kyouiku II (美少女教育II) (TV Tokyo) *Hello Land (ハローランド) (Fuji TV) *HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP (Fuji TV) * Utaban (うたばん) (TBS) * Music Station (ミュージックステーション) (TV Asahi) * Pop jam (ポップジャム) (NHK) * COUNT DOWN TV (TBS) * Hello Kids (ハローキッズ) (TV Tokyo) * Kinniku Bijo -Muscle Venus- (筋肉美女-Muscle Venus-) (TV Saitama) * View Style (Akita TV) * Bokura no Nostalgia ぼくらのノスタルジア) (Aomori Asahi Broadcasting) * 2-Jicchao! (2時っチャオ!) (TBS) * Arigatoh! (ありがとッ!) ( TVK ) * Iikoto (イイコト! ) (TVK Radio * Peachy no Momoiro Kandzume (Peachyの桃色缶づめ) (AIR-G') * Freak☆Rush! (FM Akita) * Ishii Rika Le son de La mer (石井里佳Le son de La mer) (FM Yokohama) * Ishii Rika no Retro Style (石井里佳のレトロスタイル) (MUSIC BIRD) * Hot Spice (Ibaraki Housou) * Ishii Rika no Music Photo Book (石井里佳のミュージックフォトブック) (KBS Kyoto) Movies * Zoku http://zoku.faith-pictures.com/news.htm Internet * CodeG! ga Dausukiki♪ with Ishii Rika (CodeG!が大好き♪ with石井里佳) (Ah! Toudoroku Housoukyoku) * Rika´s Music Laboratory (Odaiba TV) * Rika to Kujira no Jikken-shitsu "Rikurabo" (りかとくじらの実験室「リクラボ」) (Odaiba TV) References External Links *Official website *Ameba blog (inactive) *Myspace (deleted) *Twitter (private) *Model Agency Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Soloists Category:Odoru 11 Category:1980 Births Category:Blood Type O Category:February Births Category:2001 Additions Category:2002 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Ishii Rika Category:Pisces Category:Monkey